Attraction
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Wearing clothes that short should be considered illegal, or so he feels. Why? 'Cause — Reasons..." Day 5 - Seduction.


**Disclaimer - **_I don't owe Fairy Tail._

**Summary -** "Wearing clothes that short should be considered illegal, or so he feels. Why? 'Cause — Reasons..." Day 5 - Seduction.

* * *

**Attraction**

**.**

As usual, Team Natsu was on one of their adventures, gleefully walking on a random, long road ahead. Adventure might be an exaggeration as it was a fairly simple mission — Grab a medicinal potion found only in a village, not far from Magnolia and bring it back to the the requestee to recover him of an illness. Reward was fairly attractive, as compared to the task's simpleness i.e. 100000 jewels. As a result, the stellar spirit mage was quite excited, humming as she did a little twirl on the empty path. Being behind all others, the only person who saw and even awed was none other than, Gray Fullbuster!

Round. Plump. Soft.

No, no, he wasn't staring at her hips, currently being swayed as she strolled ahead gracefully. Neither was he specifically focused on the elliptical curves, and how badly he wants to bury his head in it. Right now, he was_ not_ scratching one of his cheek with a sharp nail, halting abruptly and striving to alter his attention from the _suggestive_ thoughts, _not at all_. Nor his eyes were getting narrower, and fixated more and more, as wrinkles appeared on his eyebrows. It's another thing, that those were getting worse and worse and worse—

"Gray!" A high-pitched yell reached the ice maker's ears, and successfully purified his mind.

"Wha—" He leaped behind instantly, sweating badly now.

"What's with that look? Don't tell me—" She glowered, narrowing her eyes.

_""_

"I wasn't thinking_ lewdly _or anything, believe me!" He testified his_ innocence,_ surging his arms around in turbulence.

_._

_._

_._

"Eh? I was talking about your clothes though." She uttered, clearly bewildered by the response. "There." She pointed near a random tree, coming across their path.

_"So it's about that. Phew, I am relieved—" _As he looked down to spot nothing but some navy blue boxers, his relieve vanished.

"When did that happen!" He shrieked, hands rumbling near the wooden tree at the muddy ground, as he heard the blonde sighing at his usual routine. Dressing on in seconds, he sighed in relief, how she hadn't been able to catch his dirty stares.

"Thanks for the help." He sneered.

"I don't mind but... you are really a pervert in the end, aren't you?" She glared, eyes narrowing.

_"So she did hear it!" _

"I am a sensible and pure guy:A gentleman from head to toe." He stated calmly, thumbing towards his chest.

"Hmm, someone who has time to look at other passerby girl's chest and_—" _She hummed, only to be deemed speechless by a manly hand of a _'now-turned-stiff' _ice maker.

_"Crap, she does know!"_

"Gr-mmphh!" She flailed.

_"But what passerby— It's you I was admiring, dense woman!" _He mentally yelled at her naivety.

"I mwant mwethe!" She mumbled, tossing his cheek away.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He questioned, eyebrow twitching.

A dangerously alarming red vein popped up, and it was here _"Lucy bite!"_

"MY HAND!" Gray let out a short screech but loud enough to reach the ears of Titania, who had turned around to utter a _"Hmm?"_ only to recieve a very satisfactory reaction, and bonus thumbs up from the raven-haired guy.

Gray jawdropped, demanding an explanation by glancing at her.

"As I said before I couldn't breathe, you earned it!" She glared back at him.

"...Sorry 'bout that." He apologized sincerely._  
_

"Ah—If you are being like that..." She stated nervously, awkward for some reason.

"By the way, I have been wondering for a while now."

You two seem to be getting along more than usual, are you guys alright?" Erza finally asked something which she had been holding in for a while now.

"N-no, we are just like usual!" They yelled in unison.

.

Something smelled fishy, and the group knew.

.

"Hmm, could it be, you two liiiiike each_—" _Happy swooned.

"Shut up cat!" Another mutual attack of speech, but this time with some extra slight blushes, and shaky tones.

"Aye..." The exceed replied faintly, dejected.

"What Gray, Lucy, that's how it was? Tch, boring..." Natsu stated tiredly.

"LIKE WE SAID, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Another combined earsplitting state of opinion, but the teasing never ended; not until they turned literally dead and_ slimy._

And so another adventurous came to an end as soon as they brought the potion to the _not-so-happy_ customer.

**Buildings destroyed **_= Only (and only) 6_

**Reward Cut Off **_= 50000 Jewels_

**Lucy's Status**_ - Ultra-mad at everyone, because yet again, she couldn't pay her monthly rent._

**-x-**

Leaving whatever happened on their mission aside, Gray was quite happy at the _not-so-bad _turn of events, or so was evident from his unusual grins and grimaces which had been there ever since the morning, next to the day of the mission's.

As his eyes travelled far off to catch the image of a familar face, and all the way down. If he hadn't noticed the energetically waving hand, then who would sinked into her beauty by now. There, his odd habit had appeared again, and he facepalmed himself at the nonsense.

It hadn't hit him earlier, but now that he thought about it; Lucy wears surprisingly short clothes for a woman _— _curvaceous woman, he might add. A bit too revealing as he would often find his eyes monitoring the fragile-but-not-so-much body. At first, he decided to ignore this, and enjoy the silent admirer routine, and so his life but as days passed, he realized something.

Lucy's dresses sometimes are a bit too bold: nosebleed inducing to be honest.

Then on a certain day, the blonde came to the guild in a tank top which was too tight and revealing a bit _too much_ skin, on top of it her shorts were barely of decent enough length. As a healthy dude, he absolutely enjoyed it but the drooling faces of other perverts (yes, he admits himself as one) were a bit too much to take _— _Pissed him off.

He just had to confront her on this topic, and prohibit her, the world is filled with wolfs who might attack her any moment, it's final!

"Lucy, we need to talk!" Gray uttered sternly, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"Sure." She gestured towards an empty seat, and he instantly plopped down, still in a wrath.

"So... You seem very worried, is it something serious?" She questioned concernedly.

"Yeah..." He answered, but his expression was one of a kind.

"I-is that so..."

_"Gray is a bit scary today..."_

.

A long pause, but nothing from his mouth, not a single phrase. Not only terrified from his unusual dark glares, she was even starting to get nervous now.

.

.

"S-so_—"_

A swish and he stood up, freaking her out. Taking a long sigh, as if to sort out his mind quickly.

"You are not allowed to wear those kinds of clothes from today!" He burst, pointing at her lavender top, trailing a route all the way to the silvery-white shorts in a way that she started to feel ashamed.

"Wha_— _What do you mean by _those_ kinds of? And what's with that _you are not_ _allowed? "_ She was a bit taken aback by it.

"Exactly what I mean! What do you think, you are safe this way?" He blurted out, swinging his arm.

"You too_— _You are always stripping completely into your boxers, and s-sometimes even don't leave them on..." She hooted, blushing at the faint memory of his naked, sweaty body.

"That happens on impulse! Besides, why are you bringing me in anyways? I am a guy!"

"Last time I checked the list of morals, it was written that even guys aren't allowed to walk nude in public." She answered vigorously, and sarcastically.

"Thats uh— another topic, let's leave if for another time. The point right now is: Why do you dress like that?" He wailed, a bit taken aback by her statement.

"Oh yeah? For your information, I can wear whatever I like, it's my right! Anyways, what are you? _—_ My father, or my boyfriend?" She purred, not reconsidering whatever she was saying.

By this time, the entire guild's attention was towards them, and the commotion they were causing, had successfully gathered a large crowd.

_"Tch..."_

The painful response only transformed his anger into its even greater form, she wasn't getting his point at all!

"So now I will have to become your boyfriend to stop you from what's wrong?" He remarked sarcastically, without considering his words.

"I don't know what are uttering right now, but mind I say, I am clearly disappointed in you!" She screeched earsplittingly.

The words were like daggers, which stabbed through his heart, as he saw her on verge of tears. This wasn't what he was going for, all he wanted was her protection, not her tears.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said worriedly, stepping ahead hesitantly but was stopped by Mira, who shook her face, knowing the intensity of situation.

"What's with you... " He muttered, biting his lower lip.

"H-huh?" She sniffed.

"Damn it, I was jealous!" He snapped.

.

"Eh?" Lucy growled, peeking at the angry, and yet blushing face.

.

Cheeks getting red.

.

Redder,

"EHH?"

.

Redder,

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

And Redder.

"IS THAT A PROBLEM?" He jawdropped, veiling half of his face.

"B-but why?..." There was an hopeless question in her eyes, beyond the lovely flushing cherry-red.

.

.

.

_"This woman being a bit less dense wouldn't hurt, you know!"_

"You_—" _He sighed for the umpteenth time, finally calmed down.

"It's just that... those clothes are... " He revealed awkwardly, gulping hard.

.

"Hooo!"

The excitement was crossing the roof, and it was clear from the smoke rising out of the female members' heads and smirks of the guys, who were totally pressuring the poor ice mage, and pressuring on and on.

.

"A bit too tight... and r-revealing. " He stammered, eyes cast down.

.

"OOHHH!"

"And everyone... Everyone is too darn persistent and just plain annoying with how they keep staring at you..and your s-sensitive uh— s-spots..." He confessed wholeheartedly, face overheating.

.

"WHOA!"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU GUYS? I AM TRYING TO CONFESS HERE, AND THOSE STUPID NOISES ARE ANNOYING AS HELL! He yelped, clenching his fist and convulsing at the fellow friends." AND LUCY CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU?" He even forgot that he had confessed in the mid of calming his stupid friends down, and mentally facepalmed at the utter stupidity, and absurdity and just whatever.

"...Hai!" Everyone shuddered, everyone except a certain mage who was currently being confessed, but was way too quiet for a response_— _No, too shocked and under a strong impact.

.

.

.

A moment, a two, a three, and his feet started to tap on the ground.

.

.

.

A four, a five, a six, and he was getting way too impatient by now.

.

.

A seven, an eight_— This is it_! He decided to move a bit closer to her. Regardless of the nervousness, his feet move on their own, stopping at the intended target. Now he was at a perfect distance, only few dozens inches apart.

"Say something already!" He squawked, getting insane as the silence was a killer.

"I c-can't say anything..." She whispered, cheeks still peachy red.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I can't say_— "_

"I heard that, but why?" Gray's heart was dying by now, or so was hinted by his voice which was a bit too loud. What if she rejects him. What if... something bad happens?

"B-because."

.

"Just_ w-who_ do you think I was a-aiming my _charm appeal_ at?" She faltered, eyes back on the ground as her grip around the body got stronger. Hearing no reply from him, or any other person, she batted her eyelashes at him suggestively, as if to provide some secret hint. It didn't take him too long to decode it, and the moment he felt a thrill building up inside him.

"At me?" He remarked a bit too excitedly, pointing a thumb at himself, throat getting dry as he refilled it over and over.

.

"Mm..." She squirmed shyly.

Gray's eyes were wide open, as he saw the blonde giving him the most pleasant surprise one after another. Still, he wasn't satisfied, he wanted a proof _— _A solid concrete validification.

"Do I take that as 'you love me'?" He pouted meaningfully, hiding his inner turmoils well, as he touched one of her glowing cheek by a hand.

"W-what's that? Why d-do I-i have to?" She flailed.

"Mm, then do you not love me?" He moved inwards in a way that only she could see him, and the malicious smug at the corner of his lips.

_"This guy, using underhanded tricks..."_

She stared at the dangerous grin which kept getting wider, and wider as he drew invisible circles on her face.

"I love you, okay! Satisfied of humilating me?" She tossed a mixture of emotion at him as he found himself getting overjoyed inside.

"Not at all darling." He smirked, planting a small kis on her cheek, so hot against his cold lips. It felt so real and unreal at the same time, kissing her like this. He moved sideways, so that his lips were just above hers, as she admired the beautiful face over and over.

"G-gray..." She stated.

"What? Aren't you the_ unsatisfied_ one?" He gloated, playing playfully with a single strand of her golden hair.

"N-not that pervert, you aren't g-getting it at all!" She blurted, pushing the hand away.

"Tch, just tell me already..." He burst, annoyed at the burst of his imagination's bubble.

.

.

.

"We are still in public..." She informed, an undying blush constantly on her face.

.

For a moment, he felt his body turn freakishly cold, a statue even.

.

_"Drat..." _

He arched his neck around monotonely, only to find some creepy faces which he would rather die, than ever see again.

"So Gray is a romanticist?" Cana grinned, gushing around under the affect of alcohol.

"H-how unexpected." Wendy stuttered, a trail of drool on her lips could be found _— _Means, she enjoyed the love scene a little too much.

"Damn you Cana! And Wendy, not you too, you are supposed to be innocent!"

"H-how rude Gray-san, children can atleast dream..." Wendy pouted childishly, and Gray could only gape at the blasphemy.

"You did it, you two! Time for me too_— _" Erza smiled peacefully.

_Motivation = hundred percent!_

"Don't bring Jellal in here!" Gray jawdropped.

"A-ah_— _H-how did you know..." She stuttered, blushing at the unexpected words, it was supposed to be a secret for God's sake! She thought, she was hiding it well.

So the titania what should be done in such a situation_— _She crawled to the nearest corner to hide the 'dig-a-hole-and-die' feeling.

_Motivation = zero percent._

"Tch, still find it boring..." Natsu commented, popping a bubble.

"Don't even talk, you fire freak..." Gray slammed his forehead.

"What did ya_— "_

"Natsu, don't fight!" Lisanna prohibited, and the firebreather just had to agree.

"Hmm, so what do you plan to do next? Something ecchi~?" Levy giggled mischeviously, rendering the raven-haired guy at a loss of words, and turning the entire body of the blonde, scarlet red._  
_

And the numbers of teasers, amount of teasing went on and on.

"Ara~Ara~" Mirajane beamed.

"Might I add; hug, kiss, make babies!" It was here, Mirajane's killer attack and it had done a miraculous job.

"U-uh-uh-uh_—_" Lucy had already gone paranoid, eyes trying to find her supposed-to-be-boyfriend, but could find no one.

That day, a very much alive corpse was found in the very mid of the guild; like a traveller searching for even few drops of water amidst a dry desert. When poked, itwas turned out the corpse was alive but very much embarrassment, very sick. Then it shrieked,

**_"WILL YOU GUYS EVER GIVE IT A BREAK?!"_**

In return, It heard the most selfless and rash response ever.

_"Hell no!"_

_._

**/...The End...\\**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_Am I done = Yes!, Am I satisfired = Half-half... I tried to focus on humor part in this fanfic more than others, hence no intense romantic scenes ^^_

_How was it guys? As for me, I am too out of energy to tell... Please _**review**_ to tell me!_


End file.
